An umbrella is a standing tool for shading in existing squares, gardens, beaches or lawns and other leisure facilities, and provides a comfortable cool space for outdoor activities.
However, the existing umbrella has an obvious shortcoming, that is, when people need sound and illumination during outdoor leisure, they must carry additional sound and illumination devices and place the same in the umbrella for use. As the sound and illumination devices have large volumes and need to be connected with external power supplies, they are very inconvenient to use, and the sound effect is not ideal.
According to investigations, the Chinese patent “Umbrella with Sound Device” with a patent number of 200820136724.9 is available at present, the umbrella comprises a column, a tray, a plurality of ribs, a canopy, a controlling handle and a transmission device, wherein the plurality of ribs are connected to the top of the column through the tray, the canopy is disposed on the plurality of ribs, the controlling handle drives the canopy to unfold or fold through the transmission device, wherein a solar receiver is disposed at the top end of the column, LED lamp strings are disposed on the tray and the plurality of ribs, an electrical box is disposed on the column, an audio power amplifier, a speaker, a frequency modulation receiver, an electronic control module and a nickel-metal hydride battery are disposed in the electrical box. This umbrella has power amplification, radio reception, illumination and other functions, so that people can enjoy comfortable music and illumination in outdoor activities, but the umbrella only has the power amplification and radio reception functions, and does not have a Bluetooth function, thereby being unable to answer calls, a frequency modulation receiver needs to be deployed, audio signals need to be transmitted by an external MP3 player, and thus the structure of this mode is relatively complex.
Also, the Chinese patent “Umbrella with Bluetooth Sound Box” with a patent number of CN201420298019.4 comprises a column, an upper tray, a lower tray, long a plurality of ribs, short a plurality of ribs and a canopy, wherein a solar rechargeable cell is installed at the top of the umbrella, the solar rechargeable cell is exposed from the canopy, and a Bluetooth sound box electrically connected with the solar rechargeable cell and powered by the solar rechargeable cell is installed at the bottom of the lower tray. The Bluetooth sound box powered by the solar rechargeable cell is installed at the bottom of the lower tray of the umbrella, thereby expanding the entertainment function of the umbrella. But as the Bluetooth sound box is installed at the bottom of the lower tray, the Bluetooth sound box moves up and down along with the lower tray when the plurality of ribs are unfolded or folded, thereby being not only easy to be damaged, the connecting wire between the Bluetooth sound box and the solar rechargeable cell is liable to wear, and thus the structure needs to be further improved.